tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Datra'Slogga
Datra'Slogga is a large fortress city in the north east of the goblin clanlands. This city is the oldest and second largest city in all of the clanlands and was the exclusive home of the Ribripper clan since its creation when it was known as Datra'Thek. In the goblin tongue, Datra'Thek roughly translates into Home that is unbreakable, after it was conquered the goblins began calling it a new name; Datra'Slogga - Home that is enslaved. Architecture Datra'Slogga was built by the Ribrippers in the confines of a large canyon. The canyon is so easily defensible that the Ribrippers could thrive with ease within its confines. No other clan could even hope to touch them while they lives within its walls. The Ribrippers maximised their limited space within the city. This led to a city with many vertical tiers to it as the goblins built along the walls and constructed wooden walkways to connect their structures. Not only this but the goblins discovered a moderately sized system of tunnels that runs under the city. These tunnels and caverns have proven essential in not only housing the large number of goblins but also in allowing the goblins to cultivate fungi and breed certain livestock that allow them to feed their populace. History The history of Datra'Slogga is kept shaman in oral tradition. Founding Datra'Thek was once the second greatest city in all of the goblin clanlands, behind only Rockharbour. The natural defensive features of the canyon in which it was located, coupled with its mighty stone walls made it an impregnable fortress which stood unmolested for hundreds of years. Following the Second March and the conquering of the clanlands by the Heir, the Ribripper Clan which had called Datra'Thek home since its creation deemed the land too dangerous to stay in. And as such all but a few stubborn Goblins began their great migration to Falkanah. Ogre's Descent It was also during this time that the ogres of Ogun'Kor began their descent South through the goblin clanlands. This seemingly unstoppable tide washed down across the clanlands, with the minor clans it encountered barely even managing to halt the advance but for a second. As such, many of the minor clans scattered throughout the lands began making their journey to the now almost abandoned Datra'Thek. The few Ribrippers that remained in the city opened its gates to these clans. They knew fine well that to repel the Ogres, they would need all the help they could get. When the Ogres finally arrives at Datra'Thek's great gates, the hodgepodge combination of minor clans inside managed to hold the invaders from entering the city for less than five hours. A city that survived countless Goblin sieges over hundreds of years crumbled in a heartbeat to the might of the Ogres. They key to this resounding victory was the Ogre geomancers which turned the Ribrippers strongest defensive features against them in the battle. Stone walls and sheer canyon edges being collapsed inwards in order to crush the Goblins inside. It is assumed that almost a million Goblins died in the resulting slaughter, with the few that escaped running directly to Rockharbour in the hopes that the mighty city might succeed where Datra'Thek failed. Category:Location Category:Goblin